


Cutting Corners - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assisted Suicide, F/M, Reader-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Trigger warning: Assisted suicide.Would you do anything for the one you loved?





	Cutting Corners - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

**Trigger warning: Assisted suicide.**

"Will you stop being a freak?!" an annoying voice yelled.

"You hate trash like me, huh? You can kill me if you want, I don't mind."

"What's going on here?" You got between Kazuichi and Nagito.

"H-he was being creepy again, (Y/N)!" Kazuichi squeaked, pointing at Nagito.

"And I said he can kill me." Nagito hugged himself.

"Hey, Pinky!" You glared at the mechanic. "Go somewhere else and dye your hair a different color, you ain't fooling us into thinking you aren't really a blonde!"

"It's my natural hair!" he whined, scampering off.

"Thanks, I guess." The pale teen smiled gently. "But you didn't need to do that, (Y/N). Trash like me doesn't deserve to be defended, you know."

"You aren't trash."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, dammit!" You grabbed his hand, which felt clammy. "Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nagito yanked his hand away. "I have a small favor to ask of you."

"A...favor...?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He slowly took out a large kitchen knife, causing you to tense up. But then the unexpected happened. "Here." He wrapped your fingers around the handle and pointed the blade at his chest. "Kill me."

"Wh-what?" you whispered.

"I want someone I trust to do it, (Y/N)," he explained. "Go ahead, it'll be over before either of us know it."

"But...but..."

"I get it, you don't want to be executed." His eyes softened. "But that means you can get off this island. Isn't that what you want?"

"N-not like this!" you shrieked.

"It's okay, (Y/N). I forgive you." He thrust himself forward.

"NO!" You threw the knife off to the side just in time. "I can't! I can't do it!"

"(Y/N), please!" he begged. "I need you to!"

"I won't do it!" You covered your ears.

"You have to!" Nagito placed the knife in your hands again. "You have to..."

"I...I..." You stared into his dark eyes, clouded over with insanity.

"Do it for me," he whispered.

"I...I...I love you..." You kissed him gently, and he hesitantly kissed back. Then he pulled your hands forward and stabbed himself. He collapsed onto the ground, a peaceful expression on his face. "Nagito..."

"I love you too," he rasped, closing his eyes one last time with a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh my god, she killed him!" Akane's voice cried.

"Nagito..." You allowed the knife to clatter to the floor as everyone ran over. You could hear voices, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'm so sorry..."

You were chosen as the blackened, and were executed on the same day.

"So this is where I go when I die." All you saw was white. "Weird."

"(Y/N)!" a voice suddenly called.

"What the...?" You glanced around the empty void confusedly. "Who...?"

"(Y/N)! It's me!" None other than Nagito raced over, embracing you tightly.

"N-Nagito?!" You quickly hugged back, crying softly. "I'm so sorry!"

"I already forgave you," he murmured in your ear. "It's okay now, everything is okay." He kissed you deeply, looping his arms around your waist. "You know what this is?"

"Wh-what?" you asked through your tears.

"This is what Ultimate Hope is."


End file.
